1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive heaters, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive heating and defrosting apparatus wherein the same directs selective heat to an interior portion of an automotive compartment, as well as the interior surface of a windshield in response to coolant temperature of the associated automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automotive heaters, and particularly auxiliary automotive heaters, is well known in the prior art. Heretofore the automotive heaters of the prior art have utilized the liquid coolant of the automotive system to direct auxiliary heat interiorly of the automotive compartment, or alternatively have utilized electric heaters that, however, have not functioned in response to need, as directed by the instant invention in associating actuation of the instant invention in response to coolant temperature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,888 to Samulak sets forth an auxiliary automotive heater utilizing liquid coolant from the engine to provide a heating medium wherein the liquid coolant is heated and pumped in response to predetermined conditions by an auxiliary heater and pump within the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,982 to Offiler, et al., sets forth a supplemental automotive heating system utilizing a step-down transformer coupled to the alternator stator windings of the vehicle to provide heat to an electrical heating coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,081 to Moad sets forth an additional automotive heater utilizing an auxiliary heater and pump that will heat the coolant of the automobile engine in a similar fashion as set forth by the Samulak organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,691 to Badali sets forth an additional example of an auxiliary automotive heating system utilizing the coolant system to direct a heating medium to the auxiliary automotive heater.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,450 to Wallace utilizes a resistance heater within the automotive environment coupled to the electrical generating system of the automobile.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved automotive heating and defrosting apparatus that directs itself to the problems of providing selective heat to the interior passenger compartment as well as to the automotive defrosting system and for linking the operation of the system to the coolant temperature of the engine coolant associated with the automobile engine and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.